


partners

by froghurt



Series: stories [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rescue Missions, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghurt/pseuds/froghurt
Summary: it's a long and lonely highway / when you're traveling all alone / i was on my way to nowhere / but now i'mcoming home





	partners

Lelouch vehemently ignored the blood running down the side of his head and the dizzying pain that accompanied it.

_You better be here, goddammit._

Pushing his way through the sea of Blue Knights under his Geass, he pointed to the one by the door.

“Follow me.”

He made his way down the hallway, using one hand to support himself against the wall and the other clutching his wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. He had become quite weak, he could tell, and unsurprisingly so. Lelouch remembered when he had stumbled upon the base, the shot of the gun, the bite of the metal, blood seeping through his clothes – but the Geass had come in (more than) handy when it came down to it and the situation had been handled well enough. The blood and pain were unfortunate, but nothing he couldn't take care of in the long run.

A terrorist group called the Blue Knights had sprouted up after their coup d’état of the Chinese Federation. Resistance wasn't unexpected, so it hadn't been too surprising. The problem, however, arose when C.C. had been unexpectedly caught in the crossfire. Lelouch wondered if the move had been deliberate. They had come to find that their leader was... more than apt. He was skilled both in battle and in intellect; he knew how useful C.C. was to Lelouch. It still frustrated him that he had let him gain the upper hand - Lelouch should have been able to keep her safe. 

In any case, he wouldn’t allow him to win. According to his sources, the leader of the Blue Knights would be out for approximately 30 minutes for a debriefing with his personal squad. That meant he had 15 minutes left to get to C.C. and for them to find a way to escape. 

With the way things were going, though - he would be grateful if he found her quickly enough in the first place.

Half-dazed and hoping that he wasn’t just seeing things, Lelouch realized he could make out a metallic door at the end of the hall. He pushed himself towards it, the zombified Blue Knight following him in his wake.

“Have it unlocked.”

The Blue Knight obliged, scanning a hand against the monitor, the door opening with a click.

Lelouch walked in, startled, when he found the woman he had come for, staring wide-eyed back at him, mouth gagged and hands tied behind her. She lifted her head to look at him; he couldn’t quite make out the look on her face, the room was too dark – it was amusement, perhaps a vague concern. Other than the obvious discomfort - and quite possibly a bruised pride - it didn’t seem like she had been harmed.

_Thank God._

“Untie her.”

The Blue Knight did as he was told.

"Lelouch?"

“C.C., honestly–”

Lelouch stopped mid-sentence, wincing as he buckled down and leaned against the door-frame, a hand on his head where the wound had started to throb even more. He collapsed to the ground more than a little breathless; she, however, didn't miss a beat, her free arm swiftly moving forward to catch him; he couldn’t help but lean into her warmth. God, he hadn't realized how  _tired_  he was. He had to force himself to get up and attempt to explain the situation to C.C., but she had already started moving, dragging him forward with both arms.

C.C. didn’t say anything until she had leaned him against the wall, one hand gripping at his shoulders tightly while the other cradled the back of his head. Eyeing the blood matted in his hair, she spoke in her familiar, nonchalant tone.

“What is this about, Lelouch?”

“We have to get out of here. That man is coming–”

“I know.”

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.  

 “C.C., listen, I need-"

"No. You don't."

"But our contract-"

"No longer exists."

Lelouch’s stomach sunk at that. 

“You’re my accomplice,” he whispered, deliberately holding her gaze, “and I made a promise.”

C.C. paused, her grip on him loosening. She looked as if she were going to say something-

An alarm tore through the room, startling them both. Lelouch tore his gaze from C.C. for a brief second to scan the area for any possible intrusions; when he met her eyes a second time, a look of resolve had been stapled across her face. 

"Go. Now. I'll distract them."

"But-"

"You're hurt - if you don't go now, we're both going to be stuck here." 

She  _was_  right about that. Lelouch's frown deepened, then he closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. 

"Fine. Just... just be careful, alright?”

At that, the edges of C.C.'s mouth titled up.

Mockingly, she replied, "Who do you think you're talking to, boya?” 

Lelouch hid his smile before motioning to the Blue Knight.

"Help me up. We're leaving."

Before Lelouch could realize what was happening, the Blue Knight put one arm under his chest and the other under his knees, and scooped him up briskly in his arms.

"Hey,  _hey-"_

C.C.'s voice came from behind.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you. It  _is_  the fastest way to get out."

Lelouch could very well hear the amusement in her voice. He glared at her best he could in response.

He really hated it when she was right.

* * *

Lelouch should have known she wouldn’t want to leave.

In the time that had elapsed, he had torn a part of his cape and wrapped it around his head; the blood having dried up in turn. The Blue Knight stood slightly to the side, staring mindlessly off into the distance. Lelouch stared at the exit, wondering if he should even be waiting for her in the first place. As the minutes went by, he felt his stomach tie into knots, but he ignored it. He had made his proposition - the ball was in her court now.

_Looks like she's not coming after all._

He turned around, finally ready to admit defeat, the knots tightening, when-

"Leaving already?"

Lelouch widened his eyes when he saw C.C., leaning against the door.

His mouth widened to respond, but no words come out. At that, her eyes gleamed, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"You’re cute when you're surprised."

As she started walking towards him, Lelouch found the words he was looking for.

“You came back.”

“It seems I have.”

Lelouch felt a pang of guilt. 

He had been selfish, denied her the only chance she had of escaping this hell of a life that the Code brought. He was no longer of any use to her, had refused to kill her in the World of C, violated terms of their contract. Perhaps he was still being selfish, by asking her to continue by his side even though he may never truly be able to relieve her of much.

“It’s not easy, is it?”

C.C. was talking to him now from an alarmingly close distance.

"But I trust you," she murmured softly, her fingers brushing his cheek, the tips of his hair. 

Lelouch let out a little scoff, his doubt inevitably seeping through the air. 

He sighed, hung his head, and started muttering, "I'm sorry-"

C.C. shook her head. This time, she was the one who held his gaze. 

"No, Lelouch. It’s okay. Really. This- this is enough."

C.C. held her hand against his cheek, now. Lelouch relaxed into her touch. 

Well, if that's what she thought-

Then, he would do everything in his power to make sure that bore truth.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is indeed based off of the scrapped plot point which u can read about more [ here ](https://www.reddit.com/r/CodeGeass/comments/8si98m/when_youre_a_strong_independent_man_who_dont_need/e13kxwb/)


End file.
